Assault Mission - Desperately Seeking Cephalopods
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=25%| |width=25%| |width=25%| |} Walkthrough To win this Assault you must fish up and kill Orobon from the lake to receive an Ahtapot. *The Qiqirn in the area have a chance to drop Willow Fishing Rods and Fly Lures (not temporary items). **You can also purchase the items needed in the Fishing Guild in Aht Urhgan Whitegate. Any type of fishing rod and lure will work. It is recommended using stronger rods. *There are fishermen NPCs scattered around the lake. They will give you hints on where to fish the orobon around the lake. The Orobon will only be fished up in the area the NPC fishermen indicate. *Monsters are fished up 100% of the time. *The Orobon NM has a lot of HP. It also can silence. **The person who lands the kill shot on the Orobon will receive the Ahtapot in their temporary inventory. **You will receive the message "You find an ahtapot in the belly of the Orobon!" *Once you receive the item have that person return the ahtapot to the starting NPC. *There are Qiqirn in the area that will aggro by sight. *The Orobon can be slept. *I found this on a Blue Garter board: We ran out of time on Desperately Seeking Cephalopods twice today before we figured out exactly what to do. Here is a detailed walkthrough for what worked for us using the dialog file entries as a guide. There are 4 fisher NPCs who each have 7 lines of dialog. They always have the same dialog at the start of the mission (depending on the NPC): *Whaddaya want? Can't ya see I'm busy here? *Hey, hey! Can't you see somebody's already here? *Stand back. I wouldn't want you to scare away my paycheck. *Zshahda's busy. After you fish some and kill a few monsters (seemed like 5-6 monsters but could have been a specific trigger monster or something), 3 of the 4 NPCs dialog will change to the following: *Damn... Nothin'... *I don't know... The 'pots should be biting like crazy... *Perhaps I made an error in reading the tides... *Zshahda's sad... While 1 of the 4 will change to the following: *Heheheh... The sticks said today'd be my lucky day! *Woohoo! I knew this was the place! *Ah, I knew my calculations were correct. *Zshahda's happy! Fish near the 'happy' NPC for a bit, killing monsters you pull up. After a certain number of monsters (or triggered by killing the kraken?) that NPC's dialog will change again, indicating the location to fish for the orobon. For example: *If ye ask me, that inlet all the way to the north looks mighty keen. I ain't leavin' this hole, though. *I've been hearing splashing all about the area near Ulbuun. Might be a school of 'pots... Never know... *If you can stand the Qiqirn, there is a fine spot located a short distance to my right. I shall be staying right here, mind you. There's 16 of those entries, 4 for each NPC, but they're all pretty self-explanatory so I'm not going to copy them all. Once you fish up the orobon, kill it and get the ahtapot as others have written. I got the killshot and had the ahtapot in my temporary inventory, for whatever that's worth. Hope this helps some groups do this, I personally hope to never do it again. *However, it's worth noting that you can fish krakens up as well. Although they con EM they are more like IT+. They have extremely strong TP moves - crosscounter was doing over 900 damage to level 75s. We fished up 3 in run one once and that pretty much finished us. Notes Fishermen NPCs: Bhjaama: G-8 Walagarim: H-7 Zawahf: I-8 Zshahda: I-9 Map